<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Another Look by bigficenergy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22362961">Another Look</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigficenergy/pseuds/bigficenergy'>bigficenergy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>David in Patrick's Clothes, Fact: Ted is Hot, M/M, Post-6.03 (Spoilers)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:40:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22362961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigficenergy/pseuds/bigficenergy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well it's like you said. He goes to the gym. Can I really be blamed for wanting another look?"</p>
<p>Patrick sits up a little. "I'm sorry. <em>Another</em> look?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>323</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Another Look</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>David stumbles a little into Patrick’s apartment. He’s tipsy from all the wine he’d had, partially in celebration of Stevie’s new career path, partially to ease the sting of being rejected in front of a group of strangers. It’s late, and Patrick is in bed reading.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There he is,” Patrick says. “So, how’d it go? Did you wow the job recruiters at Larry Air?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to do that. I know Stevie immediately texted you to tell you that I was passed over,” David grumbles, pulling off his shoes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw, I’m sorry David,” Patrick says, putting his book on the nightstand. “For what it’s worth, I’m glad you’re not going anywhere.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was never really going anywhere,” David huffs, lying on top of the covers next to Patrick, still fully dressed in Patrick’s clothes. “I just like to win.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick smiles down at him fondly. “I know you do. But this one was Stevie’s win. Maybe you should let her enjoy it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know that.” David sighs, his mouth twisting into a little frown. “I just um… I don’t want to have to think about my best friend leaving right now, so…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick scoots down so he can lay on his side, facing David and rubbing his shoulder gently. David blinks, his eyes looking a little watery.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And if you tell her I said that-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>David nods. “Can we talk about something else?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, we can talk about something else.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>David smiles and leans in to kiss Patrick, but Patrick speaks again before he can.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So Alexis texted me earlier."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mm,” David hums, looking incredibly put out at being denied a kiss. “Never a good sign."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Certainly not for you, in this case."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Me?! What did I do?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Apparently when you walked in on her and Ted about to-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Have cybersex? Must you remind me?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You asked if Ted was naked?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I believe I asked if he was dressed."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And then you expressed disappointment when he was."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well it's like you said. He goes to the gym. Can I really be blamed for wanting another look?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick sits up a little. "I'm sorry. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Another</span>
  </em>
  <span> look?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"When have you seen Ted naked?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The bunny cam."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The bunny cam!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"David, you can say it as many times as you want, but I'm not gonna know what you're talking about."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh my god, I never told you about the bunny cam."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you going to?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh my god, okay, so Alexis set up a camera at Ted's clinic that live-streamed the cute little bunnies, as a way to improve engagement with the clinic's clients."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sounds pretty smart."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, well, you know who's not smart? Ted! Ted, who came back from a run one evening and stripped out of his sweaty clothes right in front of the camera."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why did he undress in the clinic? He lives right upstairs from it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I stopped asking why straight men do the things they do a long time ago. Also, I was taught not to look a gift horse in the mouth."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, was it a gift?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't pretend you don't know it was."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Huh. Well I guess Alexis was right to give me a heads up then."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, you laugh it up now. One of these days, she's gonna find out you think he's hot too."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is he hot? I feel like I can’t really be sure since I haven’t gotten the full picture. Like you have.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shall we schedule a viewing for you?” David teases, sitting up to lean over Patrick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Could be helpful,” Patrick says. “What about a dual viewing? You and him, side-by-side.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>David wrinkles his nose. “I’m not interested in that kind of judgment. My pageant days are behind me, thank you very much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who said anything about judging? Maybe I just want to have my cake and eat it too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?” David pushes Patrick onto his back and pulling the covers away so he can get on top of him. “So, paint a picture for me. Is this purely aesthetic? Are we just standing there like models in a figure drawing class? Or are we… doing something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>David rocks his hips gently into Patrick’s, and Patrick slides his hands up David’s back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Haven’t really thought it through that far.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick leans up to kiss David, tugging the back of </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> light blue shirt out from where it’s tucked into </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>jeans that David is wearing. David smiles against his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stevie said you look like a youth pastor.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick huffs in surprise. “What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She said you dress like a youth pastor.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did she say that, or did she say </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> look like a youth pastor in my clothes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not seeing the difference.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick hums, rucking the shirt up more to get his hands on more of David’s skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So are you into this?” David asks between kisses. “Is it like kissing yourself? Does that work for you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick laughs. “You’re what works for me. You could be wearing a burlap sack and it would still work for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>David kisses the side of Patrick’s neck, partially to hide his smirk. “I bet Ted would look great in a burlap sack.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are we sure he’s entirely straight?” Patrick asks breathily. “Not that it matters, obviously, but…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Couldn’t say,” David says, moving down to push Patrick’s t-shirt up, kissing his belly and tugging teasingly at the waistband of his pajama pants. “But you have my permission to ponder that question.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>David might actually be sincere about that, but Patrick knows him well enough to know what he’d rather hear right. He slides his hand into David’s hair, pulling gently to tip his head up to look at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not thinking about anyone but you,” he says, reveling in the sparkle in David’s eye, and the soft smile that turns mischievous as he tugs on Patrick’s pants again, this time with intent. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>David and Patrick sharing a little crush on Ted is one of my favorite silly things to write. Thanks for reading. ❤️</p>
<p>(I swear I'm not trying to write a follow up to every episode this season. This just keeps happening.)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>